Dread Empire
The Dread Empire, also called the Sith Empire, was a Medieval empire that spanned the Perseus Arm and came into direct conflict with The Old Republic. It was controlled by the Dread Emperor and his Dread Masters, who were all adept at soul-channelling dark impulses into various powers to inflict upon the physical world. The term sith became so iconic for this, that it would become a colloquialism for Aos Sí in later centuries. Locations Orinoco Flow See also: Orinoco Flow The planet Orinoco Flow is blanketed almost entirely in one continuous ocean that flows across the planet's surface in a single direction. Only a narrow strip of land, at the tail end of the ocean's current, would be habitable for a month's length before being swallowed by the colossal wave at the head of the ocean's continual flow. This was why the Dread Empire staged its military from their base on this world, as it would be difficult to assault. Their primary base there was the Dread FortressLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Dread Fortress See also: Orinoco Flow#Dread Fortress Usually concealed by the ocean, the Dread Fortress was the military stronghold for the Dread Empire. It was chosen to be on Orinoco Flow so that assault would be much harder by enemies of the empire. It looked like a blackened castle - charred by dark, evil flames. It had many twisted spires and seemed the epitome of every stereotypical evil aesthetic. Culture Government Emperor See also: Dread Emperor The Dread Empire was controlled directly by the Dread Emperor, who dictated everything from the military to the laws of the worlds they controlled. Military Dread Masters See also: Dread Masters One of the greatest strengths of the Dread Empire were the Dread Masters who instilled fear and bestowed death to those that defied the empire. Soldiers The Dread Masters controlled a technologically advanced fighting force of well-armed soldiers. They commonly used plasma-based projectile weaponsLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Legends of the NeSiverse Space Camelot When King Arthur of Space Britain met with the people of The Old Republic on Coruscant he learnt of the Sith Empire. He ventured on a quest to defeat the empire and free the Perseus Arm from the tyranny of the Dread Emperor himself when they launched their assault upon the Dread Fortress of Orinoco Flow. Notes Britt's Commentary "As we already had the New Republic and the Galactic Empire for the modern era of NeS stories we wanted to use old era material from the Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia. franchise for the Medieval Era in which Space Camelot takes place. As well as The Old Republic, Al Ciao the Writer suggested the use of the Dread MastersDread Masters article, Wookieepedia., which formed the loose inspiration for our own Dread Masters of NeS lore." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Organisation Category:Political Organisation Category:Military Organisation Category:Cosmological Location Category:Location